The present embodiments relate generally to methods of making articles of footwear and in particular to methods of knitting a knitted component of warp knit construction for forming a seamless bootie or textile upper.
Articles of athletic footwear generally include two primary elements, an upper and a sole structure. An upper generally provides a covering for a foot that securely receives and positions the foot with respect to the sole structure. The upper may have a configuration that protects the foot. The upper may have a construction that provides ventilation to an interior of the upper, thereby facilitating cooling of the foot and/or removing perspiration from the foot. The sole structure may be secured to a lower surface of the upper and may be generally positioned between the foot and a ground surface during use of the article of footwear. The sole structure may be configured for attenuating impact and other ground surface reaction forces and absorbing energy, i.e., providing cushioning to the foot during use of the article of footwear. The sole structure may provide traction relative to a ground surface. The sole structure may help to control foot motion during use of the article of footwear. The upper and the sole structure may cooperate to provide a comfortable structure that may be suited for a wide variety of ambulatory activities, such as walking and running.
The upper may form a void on the interior of an article of footwear for receiving a foot. The void may have a general size and/or shape of the foot. The upper may have an opening that provides access to the void, such as an ankle opening. The upper may extend over an instep and toe areas of the foot, along medial and lateral sides of the foot, and/or around a heel area of the foot. The upper may include a fastening or closure system, such as a strap or lacing system, that selectively adjusts a size of the opening (e.g., an ankle opening). Such structure enables the wearer to modify certain dimensions of the upper, particularly girth, to accommodate different feet with varying proportions. The upper may include a tongue associated with an opening and/or closure system. For example, a tongue may be disposed between a lacing system and a foot to enhance the comfort of the article of footwear. The upper may include a heel counter to limit movement of the foot in the heel region.
Materials selected for the upper may vary significantly. Textile materials often form at least a portion of the exterior surface and interior surface of the upper. A textile may be defined as any manufacture made from fibers, filaments, or yarns characterized by flexibility, fineness, and a high ratio of length to thickness. Textiles generally fall into one of two categories. A first category includes textiles produced directly from a web or mat of filaments or fibers by randomly interlocking the filaments or fibers to construct non-woven fabrics and felts. A second category includes textiles formed through a mechanical manipulation of yarn, such as a woven or knit fabric.